Thin Ice
by Lindous
Summary: What happens when winter cloaks Skyloft, and Groose, Stritch, and Cawlin mess with Link? Oneshot about Zelda and Link's relationship a year before the events in Skyward Sword.


Being only just above the clouds, Skyloft itself was subject to, from time to time, to very strange behavior from the weather. It wasn't until later, after Link decided to live on the surface below the clouds, that he truly understood weather changes. Before he lived below the clouds, however, he was as baffled as any resident of Skyloft to wake up one morning and find the river on Skyloft covered in a thick sheet of ice, and that there was a cold nip in the air.

Zelda cheerfully stepped out of the knight academy, wearing a long, dark red cloak over a simple, long dress, and began to walk Skyloft, looking around in absolute wonder. A thin cover of frost covered the ground, roofs, and flowers. She wandered toward the river, which had a thick sheet of ice covering it, and marveled at the fish which swam beneath the ice. Some of the kids at the knight academy stood at the river's edge on stone steps beside the wooden bridge.

"Go ahead!" Cawlin shouted to Groose from across the river. "I bet you're too much of a sissy to cross!"

Groose angrily gestured to Cawlin before straightening his hair, and stepping onto the ice. Nobody noticed the cracking sound that the ice made beneath Groose's foot after Pipit appeared looking down at the students from on top of the bridge.

"What are you all doing?" Pipit demanded. "Don't you consider that that couldn't be in the least bit dangerous?"

Zelda still stood, a few yards away, watching the scene unfold. Link passed Pipit on the bridge a moment before he moved toward the river, settling beside it and staring at passing fish. Stritch, who stood beside Crawlin, looked down at the ice, while Groose immediately began to make up excuses.

"That kitten-thing that belongs to Headmaster Gaepora ran out onto the ice chasing the fish! We were only trying to get it back!" Groose shouted.

Zelda had to stop herself from laughing at this lie. Pipit considered this, not having been present for the entire conversation, and shrugged it off.

"You might want to get someone more nimble-footed to find the animal. You look like you would drop through the ice like a rock, Groose," Pipit said before he shrugged and walked toward the academy.

Zelda watched a smile unfold on Groose's face before he glanced over at Link, who was intrigued by the fact that the river had not frozen all the way through. Cawlin and Stritch saw this also, and Link was on their side of the river, wrapped up in a thick cloak over his normal knight uniform. "No!" she thought, running toward Groose.

Cawlin and Strich forcibly grabbed Link, each holding an arm as he struggled and panicked, and edged him toward the ice. "Cross it!" Cawlin began demanding, trying to force Link out onto the river.

"What are you doing?!" Zelda demanded angrily as she neared Groose. Her face was tinged light red from cold and anger, and her blonde her fell back into the braid she normally wore. A different smile spread over Groose's face, soon covered by a blush.

Being unresponsive with the exception of a few mumbling sounds, Groose faintly watched Zelda shove past him and run onto the ice, her foot delicately stepping where Groose's had already cracked the ice.

Zelda ran to the center of the river and everyone froze (not literally) as they heard a slight cracking noise. Cawlin and Stritch stopped trying to force Link out onto the ice, and Link stopped struggling. Groose stopped staring into space and his head snapped toward the river, staring at Zelda with an expression of shock. He looked as though he were about to run out onto the ice after her, but after putting one foot forward, Groose backed away.

For a full second everything was absolutely silent. Link looked over, his eyes tracing the mark that Groose had made in the ice, and watched the crack spiderweb to where Zelda now stood. The water below her was at least eight feet deep, dark blue, and began to churn slightly as water slipped through the cracked ice.

Link dashed, with all his strength, out onto the ice. Zelda turned toward him, her mouth opening into a scream, as the ice beneath her shattered. Link opened his mouth into a yell effort, straining to make it across the ice in time. The only sound he could hear was cracking ice which had followed him as he wrapped his arms protectively around Zelda, and they were both plunged into dark waters beneath the ice.

* * *

"Look, I think he might be waking up."

"He's in worse condition than my daughter is, by any expense."

"At least he is still alive. Pipit, you said that Cawlin, Stritch, and Groose came to you for help?"

"Hey, good thing the river is flowing again. Now nobody will be stupid enough to run out onto the left over pieces of ice…maybe."

"Zelda and I can keep an eye on him, you all don't need to worry."

"Only if you are sure, Pipit."

"It is my duty, sir."

"Father, he doesn't look so good…He has a fever."

Link's eyes blinked open slowly a moment later. He saw Zelda standing over him, her hand lightly resting on his forehead. Looking sheepish, Link looked up at Zelda.

Zelda smiled, tipping her head to one side and closing her eyes. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said softly.

It took Link a moment to realize that they were in his room at the knight academy. Pipit stood by the door, and turned to Karane. "Go get Headmaster Gaepora," Pipit said. With a nod, Karane left to talk to the Knight Academy's instructors, the three of whom had only left Link's room a moment earlier.

Pipit turned to face Link, who was lying on his bed, shivering. "You gave us a good scare," Pipit said, his chin resting in his hand. "What were you guys even doing out on the ice? You're lucky I was nearby."

Link began coughing harshly. Zelda jumped in fright, her hand recoiled, and Pipit stared at a winded Link, looking surprised.

"Oh…" Zelda said softly, picking up a cup of steaming tea from Link's bedside table. "Drink this."

Link stared at Zelda for a moment, confused, and then looked down at the tea.

"Go on!" Zelda almost shouted, smiling, and thrusting the warm cup toward Link.

Pipit smiled in amusement, as Link, with an almost panicked expression, grabbed the cup from Zelda and began to drink. "I'll leave you two alone," Pipit said, waving one hand as he walked out of Link's room without looking back.

"Link, you look really pale," Zelda said quietly. Link shivered as if in response, and watched Zelda pull a quilt over him.

"I woke up after Groose and Pipit used their loftwings to get us out of the ice. The river started flowing again after we fell through," she quietly, "And you really are a true hero."

Link only blushed in response, shaking his head slightly. Zelda gave him her normal smile, leaned in, and kissed him on the forehead. As Zelda stood up and moved toward the door, she turned to Link and smiled.

"And remember Link, I'll only let you sleep in this once! So get some rest before you come out and fly with me again, okay?"

**I hope this was good for a first fanfic =) No trolls, but I do appreciate an honest opinion, especially when I want to improve on my writing skills=D**


End file.
